


what should have been

by rb101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rb101/pseuds/rb101
Summary: this is my version of the 100 leading from when Lexa was shot. some story lines have been changed but kept it in the general plot lines.John Murphy was the one to shoot Lexa following orders from Queen Nia. Clarke races to save Lexa's life and the rest of the gang fight to kill Pike and take down Allie.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. one.

John Murphy laid on the ground playing dead, waiting for a grounder to arrive so he could rob them for what they had. Emori was hidden by the tree line where she watched. He was raised in space with almost nothing and no one to call his own. His girlfriend was cast out because of a deformity caused by the radiation. Both were abandoned by their people and left to their own devices to either live alone or die. It was no surprise that the pair quickly became infatuated with each other, coming from similar back stories and mistrust of the people they were meant to be raised by, so when they had the chance to rebel and rob who had robbed them, they would take it. 

Suddenly Murphy was pulled from the ground and had a blade held to his throat. 

" _We've been looking for you for days_." A Grounder spoke harsh Trigedashleng to him, in which he didn't understand, once the taller man noticed this he spoke in English. "We know you're not alone, where's the girl." 

"She left." Murphy replied trying to save the girl and signal for her to escape. Another guard went through his bags. 

"The sacred symbol." One of the guards interrupted. It became apparent that these chips meant something more than the city of light to the grounders as they had to Jaha.

"Where did you get this?" He was questioned. 

"Guess if you kill me now, you'll never find out." Murphy said with a small laugh, the taller man who had, had enough of not getting the answers he wanted, he pulled John up onto his feet and lead him to the horses. 

It was only when Murphy took a closer look to the guards, he was now standing by that he realised he wasn't with any normal grounder guards, but instead those with Azegda, face lined with scars in place of tattoos.

…

Murphy woke up in a room only lit by a small window, he sat up and saw that he wasn't alone but instead was sitting beside other people chained to a wall. He tried to stand up only to notice that he was also chained down by the ankles and wrist tied together. 

More light flooded into the room when the heavy door was pushed open. A guard taller than himself unchained Murphy and forced him out the newly opened door and into a hallway which lead to an opened throne room. 

"John Murphy, you have two choices." An older lady spat down to him.

"Who are you." 

"I am Queen Nia of the Ice Nation, now back to my deal." She paused and look at the young boy who she was surprised wasn't scared or looking to save his life, instead sat there and waited for her deal. "I kill you now, or you help me kill the commander." 

“Why do you want the commander dead?” He asked, he knew that things between the ice nation and the rest of the collation was tough, but not enough for her to assassinate Heda. “And why do you want me to do it.”

“Who are you to question me?” She rose from the throne she was sitting on and took the few steps to stand inches in front of him. In one swift motion she slapped Murphy, dropping him to the floor. As quick as it happened, two guards were at his side holding him up. “I will ask you one more time. Will you kill the commander for me?” She demanded, but not knowing Murphy enough she didn’t expect the defiance.

“Am I going to get paid?” John Murphy mocked her and rolled his eyes as he stood her down. He didn’t even flinch as the queen raised her hand and slapped him again.

“You have made a mistake here boy. And you will do as I say, I will make sure of it.” She spat at him before the guards took him away to the chambers.

Queen Nia did as she said, she held John Murphy for months. Her guards beat and starved him daily until he submitted to her and agreed to murder the commander. It had been three months since the day he had been captured in the woods and he was finally ready to do as she said.

He was led out into the light of day for the first time in three months to Nia and a carriage attached to a horse. Anyone who knew Murphy only months before would swear that it was another man standing in front of them. He was as thin as a stick and still had remnants of dried blood on his body from the beatings. His spirit was broken and the light he had in his eyes was long gone, he was a shell of the man he once was.

He finally lifted his head to look at Nia, and it was then that he noticed a young woman standing by her side. She must be the other half of his plan, the one who would take over from commander when she was gone.

“John.” Nia spat at him when they made eye contact. “I believe my men have trained you well, but if you find any kind of courage today, just know that she dies if you mess up.” He noticed the movement coming from behind him and turned that way.

“Emori.” He tried to yell, but it came out more as a whisper. He wanted to run at her, but the guard holding him up only held tighter, and saw hers do the same.

“Great now that we have that sorted let’s go.” Nia gave an evil smile to the boy before climbing into the carriage. "As you both know I was in the Capital due to Lexa calling a meeting. She has decided to extend the coalition to the Skaikru and making them the thirteenth clan." She spoke with hatred and disgust in her voice as they began to set off for the capital. "We need to kill Lexa now. John are you ready with your training?" 

"Yes _Haiplana_ (Queen), I am ready to kill Lexa, and make Ontari the Heda of the twelve clans." Nia smiled happily at his compliance, Ontari was shocked in the way he spoke. How even his voice sounded broken, she didn’t know what Nia had done, but it had worked, and she finally had a chance at ruling.

"Ontari are you ready?" She questioned the younger girl.

" _Yes Queen, I am ready to be Heda_." Ontari replied confidently in their native tongue, with a wicked smile in her face. 


	2. two.

It was dawn when the three of them with their guards set off, it was almost a three day ride from Azgeda to Polis and they spent most of it going over the plan until everything was set to run perfectly. It was the final day of travel and the queen had John speak the entire plan to her. 

"You sneak me in through secret tunnels in which I wait until after the coalition ceremony and wait until all sky crew are sent home which you said will be tomorrows dawn. Then I sneak up the tower which will be operated by Aezgeda men, and I reach the top floor and kill Titus before killing the commander and removing the flame from her head while Ontari kills the night bloods and when the news breaks, we march the tower and present Ontari and I put the flame in her." He spoke like an olden-day robot would have, not even looking at either one as they spoke. He was doing this to save Emori, even though there was a sick feeling that no matter what he did she would never be safe around the queen.

"Perfect." Nia replied with a smile. 

**\-----**

It was safe to say that John Murphy hadn't quiet ever felt as anxious as he did the moment, he stepped into the elevator leading to the commander’s personal quarters. Ontari quickly grabbed his hand with such strength that John feared what she’d do to him.

“Do not mess up, if you do, I will kill you and your girlfriend myself. I’ll make her suffer, and you’ll watch the entire thing.” There was such venom in his voice that he didn’t doubt her for a second. Instead he gave her a quick nod, when she dropped his hand he took a deep breath and made his way for Lexa.

Murphy made his way to the commanders’ quarters as he recalled seeing in the maps he'd been studying. He almost smiled when he saw there was no guards and heard two voices, Lexa’s and who he believed to be Titus. The doors swung open in one easy motion and the conversation between the two stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Titus spoke up taking a step towards the intruder. Without saying a word Murphy removed the gun from the place on his hip and aimed it at the current Flame keeper.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Lexa held a small dagger up facing towards him and stood in a fighting position.

"You have no idea what I'd do." Without any hesitation he fired the gun that left a ringing in the commander’s ears and Titus body hit the floor with a thud. The gun was then aimed towards Lexa.

"You're skaikru aren't you?" Lexa questioned not lowering her dagger.

"John Murphy to be more exact."

"Clarke told me about you, but she never said you had a death wish."

"I'm sure Clarke told you a lot about me." He was getting tired of the conversation.

"Who are you with?"

"The Queen."

"Azgeda."

"Yes commander, that would be the one." The commander went to reply when suddenly a second shot rang out and she was struggling to catch her breath, let alone talk.

Murphy was at her feet before her head hit the floor and he laid her down sand rolled her onto her side, so her neck was facing him.

"Do you really think the Queen cares about you?" She asked with a shortness of breath.

"I don’t have a choice."

"She doesn't care about anyone but herself." Any further conversation was halted when he cut into her neck and pulled out the chip which was described to him.

" _Goodbye for now_." He spoke into the A.I in Latin and placed it into a small bag and then to his pocket. 

He left Lexa to die as he walked out of the room in search of Ontari. He was met by three guards rushing at him, he easily shot all of them in the head and walked by their bodies don't he long bending hallway.

...

Ontari left Murphy and went to the throne room which held the training night bloods, which were currently in their prays part of the day, in which they spoke to past commanders. She smiled as she heard a gunshot and noticed the attention of the guard’s peak. Ontari removed two daggers from her coat and threw one at each hitting them in the throat and causing each to fall to their knees and bleed out. She removed the daggers before entering the room.

The next part was a challenge and as the night bloods had also heard the shots and would be on guard and waiting for an attack. She entered the room to be met by twelve sets of eyes focused on her.

" _Let the conclave begin. The commander is dead_." Ontari didn't give two of the children a chance to even think about a fight when she threw her daggers into their heads. 

Just like Nia had predicted the night bloods turned on each other as well as trying to fight off the older girl, as they realised, they had to fight for the chance to become Heda whether they believed her death or not. Ontari faced her first challenger when a younger boy raced at her holding a spear, she reached behind her back and pulled out her sword.

He stood in a fighting position and waited for Ontari to make the first move, which happened due to her impatience. Instantly he blocks her attack and pushed her back and stood back in his stance as she came at him again, faster than he could anticipate and slit his throat in one easy motion.

While no one paid her attention, she received her daggers and made quick time of throwing one at a night blood facing her way, hitting her in the chest before she dropped to the floor. She heard a small war cry coming from behind her and turned on her heels to be met with a girl her height. Ontari raised her sword at her and pushed her towards the wall in which the young girl tried to fight back but was quickly lifeless with a sword sticking between her ribcage.

Ontari stopped for the second to turn around and see what damage had been done. There was only two night bloods left standing, not including her. Within a few moments there was only her and another. A boy with blonde hair a small face, he looked easy to beat, but he was the final one standing so Ontari didn't rule him out yet.

She noticed John walk into the room aiming a gun at him, but she quickly shook her head, she needed to beat him. She made the first move and rushed his left side hoping to catch his weak hand, but she was surprised when he blocked her move with ease and doge the follow through. She took a step forward while he took one back keeping a safe space between them. Aiden swung his sword but was met with a clattering of metal which it was blocked. They continued their dancing of blocking attacks and moving backwards until he picked up one of her dropped daggers and without hesitation threw it at her hitting her in the shoulder. Ontari left out a scream and kicked him in the gut knocking him down the ground as he dropped his swords.

In a panic Aiden found himself shuffling down the room further in fear of his own death until he hit the barrier of the balcony. Ontari picked up the boy and stood him on his feet, while he begged for his life, that should be Heda, just don't kill him. It was like the words fell upon deaf ears as he was hurled over the edge and landed with a thud, that killed him on impact. Without second thought Ontari walked back into the throne room and one by one carried each night blood outside and threw them down by Aiden.

She had one, she was now Commander.

"You're flame Heda." Murphy joined her out on the balcony and she smiled victorious. They quickly made their way towards the stair well knowing that the elevator wouldn’t be an option. They had to get out of Polis before they were caught and find Nia who was waiting on the outskirts to offer the only night blood left.


	3. three.

Clarke had made the decision to return to her people, she didn't want to leave Lexa. She wasn't ready to go back to her people, not after Mount Weather, but she knew that she had to stop Pike. She’d be back to Polis and back to Lexa. After saying a final goodbye to the commander, she left her in her quarters and headed to the elevator when she heard a familiar voice, she stopped and saw John Murphy with the night blood Queen Nia had been hiding. Clarke was confused and worried and instantly felt sick in her stomach, in no world was Murphy and Azegda working together a good thing.

She quickly and quietly went into a vacant room by Lexa’s. If Clarke was brave, she would have warned Lexa and went to her room, if she hadn't cowered and feared for her own life, she would have protected Lexa and stopped Murphy. Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a gun being fired, she had to stop herself from screaming out and running into the room. She jumped even higher when a second round was fired. Tears reached her eyes and fell before she could wipe them away.

Once she heard footsteps walk away from the room she was in and shots fired even further away did she leave her hiding spot. She slowly opened the door and peaked around the door to see no one around, she ran to Lexa’s room where the door was left wide open. Titus was dead on the floor; she rushed past him and went straight to Lexa. Clarke placed the dying girls head in her lap when she noticed the blood coming from the back of her neck, she quickly grabbed a cloth laying on a table by her side and held it tightly to the commander’s neck, trying to stop the bleeding. while she did this she felt for a pulse and was relieved when she felt a slow weak beating on her fingertips.

It took everything she had for Clarke not to scream and cry, she wanted to kill Murphy and make him pay for hurting Lexa, but against every thought that entered her mind she reminded herself that, that would not save the girl. Clarke mustered up all the strength she had to pick up Lexa and she carefully but hastily walked to the elevator, almost praying that she wouldn't run into anyone. Thankfully, she reached the elevator and got to the bottom with no problem. She was met with a few of Lexa’s guard and Indra standing by them. They all rushed to Clarke when they saw their dying commander in her arms.

"Clarke what happened?" Indra asked as a guard tried to take Lexa from her arms.

"Stop." She yelled at them, causing everyone to freeze and look at her. "Lexa’s not dead. She's been shot, by Murphy, I need a place to get the bullet out of her, but I can't have anyone move her, I don’t know how much damage has been done, all I know is she’s breathing."

" _Sha Wanheda_." They all replied, and Indra led Clarke to a small room, which must have been a treatment room, as it held a table and certain tools which would help Clarke try and save the commander.

"Indra." Clarke said as she went to leave the room, gaining her attention the warrior stopped walking and faced the younger girl. "No one is to know she's alive, they'll kill her for real next time. Do you understand, tell the guards that saw her. And get me a way out of her to somewhere safe after I save her."

"Sha Clarke." She nodded and left the room hurriedly to make the arrangements.

"Okay Heda, don't die on me." Clarke laid her down on the table on her side and quickly stitched her neck up with a needle and string that she found by her table. She also removed her shirt and saw that the bullet had gone through her and there was an exit wound where the bullet once was. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, if she was still breathing there couldn't have been any serious damage.

"Clarke." It was almost inaudible, but Clarke heard in and laid Lexa down with her back to the table. Lexa had her eyes open and softly smiled at Clarke who now had tear in her eyes.

"I'm here."

"I don't want my fight to be over." Lexa said quietly, her eyes praying with Clarke. "You were right Clarke. Life is about more than just surviving."

"I will save you Lexa." Clarke said with teary eyes.

"I know." Her eyes close and Clarke knows that she had to work fast.

Without thinking of the pain, she would cause she cut into Lexa’s skin and opened her up so that she can fix any damage, which she is glad is only minimal, but without Clarke stitching up the perforated arteries and veins she'll bleed out internally. Lexa was still unconscious when Clarke finished the stitches on her abdomen, but her heart rate was speeding back up to normal and it was much stronger than before.

"Wanheda, we must leave now, they've killed all the night bloods." Before Clarke could even question anything the guards from before having entered the room and put a bag over Lexa’s head. Clarke begins to panic. "It's so no one will see her." She nods and follows them out of the room, into a hallway that leads to the stables. "I have to go with Octavia, I will not talk about you or the commanders whereabouts, keep her safe, the guards will take you to a place only we know of and they deliver you goods once a week, other than that you're on your own until she's better, and then we will hide her, and you will go back to your people." Clarke nods taking in all the information. The pair grab a hold onto each other forearms and move into a hug.

"Take care of Octavia." Clarke says almost in a whimper.

"Take care of our commander." With that they went their separate ways to fight the same war in different ways, to protect the people they loved.


	4. four.

"Heda is dead, we need to get to Arkadia before my people attack yours." Indra rushed to meet Octavia by the gates of Polis.

"Why would they attack us?" The warrior asked matching Indra’s pace.

"Because it was John Murphy that killed her." Neither warrior slowed down, but Octavia wanted to stop to get the answers she needed.

"Why did he do that?"

"Octavia, please enough with the questions, keep up, we need to get you back there as soon as you can. I'll explain everything once were on the way." With a nod Octavia sped up to Indra and they both raced to the stables to get their horses. Once they were on their way Indra finally explained the attack on the commander. "John and Ontari rushed the top level of the tower he killed Titus and then Lexa, removing her flame while Ontari fought the night bloods and she won."

"Then why are we leaving, we need to stay."

"No, you need to go home and kill Pike, that’s the only way your people live."

"Where's Clarke, is she okay?"

"As far as I know, Clarke was leaving before the attack, she should be fine." Indra received a nod from the young girl, and they began to ride faster needing to be there before dark, before anything bad happened.

It was just as the sun began to set that the pair reached the gates to Arkadia, both dismounted their horses and looking each other with concern.

"Octavia, I need you to get this done he killed many of the queen’s worriers and without his death there will be no peace."

"I can do this; I'll deliver his body to her myself." Octavia spoke in a harsh voice that showed no emotion other than anger and she reached out her arm to meet Indra’s where they grabbed each other’s forearms and connected their foreheads.

"Check your bag when you're safe." Indra instructed her in a quiet whisper. The younger fighter nodded her head in response and walked closer to the gate leading her horse by her side, she turned around one more time and gave a comforting nod to her teacher before walking into Arkadia.

"Octavia." Her named was called as soon as she entered the camp and saw a body running towards her, she saw the dark curly hair and slightly tanned skin, Bellamy. She was wrapped in a big hug before she could react and pull him off her, when she regained her balance, she pushed him away from her.

"Get off me." If her tone of voice didn’t show him how angry she was, the fire in her eyes did. He took a step back once he noticed his sisters state of emotion which was all targeted to him.

"What’s wrong O?" He was concerned, he hated whenever Octavia was mad at him, but they usually made up pretty quickly and understood the meaning behind their actions. But to the boy something felt off this time.

"That's what you say to me, what's wrong O? Tell me you weren't one of the people that killed 300 hundred of the commander’s army." She glared at him and watched as his face fell and he broke eye contact as she continued with her sentence.

"O." He tried to get closer, but she pushed him back and took another step away from him.

"Do not, you killed 300 hundred people who were sent to help you."

"They were grounders." She was interrupted by Pike who made himself seen to the pair.

"They were here to protect you; they were all innocent." It took everything in the young girl not to punch him right then and there. Not to beat him until death and drag his dead body to Nia herself. But she knew that she would have every gun in this place trained on her, and they weren’t going to think before they pulled the trigger.

"No grounder is innocent." Pike spoke in his usual condescending hateful voice, as his followers cheered at his words, which only further angered her.

"And what? You are, you're better than them?" She was yelling at him at this point and wasn’t scared when he didn't back down.

"Octavia, stop this. Go to your quarters, I'll meet you there later and we can talk." Bellamy tried to pull her away. She turned to him and punched him square in the jaw before leading her horse to the stables.

Octavia made her way to the one person who she knew she could have a proper conversation with, Raven. She went into the engineering quarters and found the girl sitting behind a desk. The two made eye contact when Octavia opened the door

"O, God it's so good to see you." The tanned girl jumped up from the seat she was at and embraced the slightly taller girl. "I thought after Lincoln returned to Trikru, you wouldn't be back here for a while."

"I stayed with him for a little in Polis but he needed to go back to his people and so did I." Octavia knew that he was safe far away from both Polis and Arkadia, and knew that as soon as she was done here she would find him.

"What’s wrong, why do you look so tense, and why’s your hand bleeding?" Raven asked concerned.

"Lexa's dead, Murphy killed her, and Clarke's missing." Octavia said breathlessly while Ravens jaw dropped, and her face drained of colour. "And the only thing stopping an attack on Arkadia right now is Indra holding them off by promising them the death of Pike."

"Let me guess, you're going to kill him?"

"Yes." Octavia sat down at the table Raven was working at and emptied her satchel that Indra had gifted her, which revealed a small dagger and two small vials, one marked with the symbol for poison and the other marked with the antidote symbol. "Looks like I'm poisoning the chancellor."

"Let me help you." Both girls felt their heart drops when another voice entered the conversation, they turned around and saw Monty standing by the door.

"Aren’t you one of them?" Raven spoke with such hatred in her voice as the teenaged boy joined them in the room and closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to stand by my mother, but I can't not after what they did, I can give Pike the food, you can't get that close, let me get some of my humanity back by doing this."

"He has a point." Raven spoke up. "If either one of us give Pike anything he won't trust us, Monty can."

"Okay, but I swear Monty if you're going to betray us, I will kill Pike, your mother and you myself." Octavia threatened and Monty instantly threw up his hands and his face turned even whiter.

"I won't." The boy looked terrified which gave Octavia the comfort she needed to know he wasn't going to go behind their backs. "Now how are we doing this, because if we don't get this done within twenty-four hours the grounders will march on Arkadia and we'll all die anyway."

"Pike spends most of his time in the Chancellors quarters, I can bring him food either today or tomorrow and bring him information at the same time." Monty suggested.

"Tomorrow morning, I will sneak out the camp to inform Indra of the plan and you will bring Pike lunch and tell him of the opening in the gate, eat with hi to make sure he eats it all and when he reacts you call for the guards, Raven once he dies you signal to me or else I will come back into the camp and kill him. Understood." Monty nods while Raven looks sceptical.

"If Monty doesn't have a reaction then they'll know he attacked him, he has to have some too." She stated.

"He'll die." Octavia spoke loudly.

"Not if we give Pike a lethal amount to kill him quickly and Monty a smaller amount to bring out the affects and not kill him. Plus, we have the antidote, we can slip him some when no one’s looking." Raven looked at Monty, almost pleading him.

"Okay, fine. As long as it doesn't kill me." He gave them a sad smile and knew that there was a chance he would die. But he would take the risk, he needed to save his friends, and this was the only way to rid of Pike.


End file.
